


Fit to Burst

by Ravelen



Series: Breakfast at Magnus' [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Malec, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravelen/pseuds/Ravelen
Summary: He doesn't know why he asks Magnus what he fears. Maybe because this moment is the culmination of somethinghefeared he'd never have. Or maybe he's just discovered a quirk he never knew about himself. Lousy at pillowtalk? Check.





	Fit to Burst

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's gone midnight in the UK but it's still Valentines Day somewhere in the world so... Happy Malectine's Day! Have a majorly fluffy ficlet!

Alec wakes to soft sunlight, and the warmth of a body beside him. 

It's the first time he's slept in a bed with someone who isn't one of his siblings; with someone he's _with_ , and it feels right in all the ways he's always dreamed about. 

He feels comfortable enough to tease Magnus, pretending he has to leave. Magnus' bashful smile, when he catches on, makes Alec's chest warm with affection. He can't believe he gets to have this. He can't believe last night happened. 

He doesn't know why he asks Magnus what he fears. Maybe because this moment is the culmination of something _he_ feared he'd never have. Or maybe he's just discovered a quirk he never knew about himself. Lousy at pillowtalk? Check. 

He learns a little more about Magnus through his reply, though. Magnus had already told him he hadn't opened his heart up for years and now Alec knows it was because he feared having something to lose. He hears the well of deeper affection there; he's thrilled and a little scared to realize how much he already means to Magnus. But it's not like he doesn't feel the same way. He's not sure how long these things are supposed to take. He's pretty sure there aren't any rules to follow, which is bound to cause him stress at some point, and he's falling so hard, so quick. 

Watching Magnus smiling back at him across golden pillows, he doesn't care. His heart is swollen full and _oh yeah_ , it's gonna be impossible to hold these feelings back, even if he wants to. He doesn't even try. 

They hold hands. Alec likes the security of linked fingers. Magnus tenderly brushes a thumb against Alec's wrist. Then he brings his other hand across and strokes up Alec's arm, making him shiver. Cozy affection drifts into something more, heat uncurling in Alec's gut like a waking cat. 

He worries about morning breath but, of course, Magnus has a spell for that, so Alec chuckles against soft lips, gasps when Magnus drops his hand beneath the sheets, drifts on long moments of pleasure, only returning to his ordered thoughts, his default setting, once Magnus has taken him apart completely. 

He's still recovering, breath a little uneven, when Magnus slides from the bed and walks to his closet, unabashedly naked, to fetch robes for them. Alec watches him with interest, one eyebrow flicking up when Magnus grins. 

"Put this on," Magnus tells him, throwing him the second robe when the first has, rather unfortunately, hidden Magnus from view. 

Alec shrugs it on as he trails Magnus to the kitchen. It's navy cotton and long, fitting him perfectly, and he wonders where Magnus swiped it from, because it doesn't look like the sort of thing he'd wear. 

"How does your magic work?" Alec asks, as Magnus pulls out plates and cups from cabinets in his sunny kitchen. 

Magnus tips his head. "How do you mean?" 

"Where are you getting stuff from, when you, you know..." Alec waves his hands around, and it makes Magnus smile. 

"I do _not_ look like that. And it depends. Some things can be created, conjured from their elements. Some things are a little more tricky." 

"So, you steal them?" 

Magnus laughs. "I always pay my way. But it's true that I know where to swipe the best stuff from." 

He snaps his fingers at that, waves a hand above the breakfast bar and it is suddenly laden with every food Alec can possibly imagine, and many more he's never. 

Magnus slides a plate in front of Alec. "Belgian waffles." 

Alec tastes them. They’re buttery, crispy, sugary heaven. "Wow." 

"Told you," Magnus says, brows bobbing. He takes a seat across from Alec and pours perfectly conjured coffee into cups. Then he chooses his own breakfast from the feast. 

"What are those?" Alec asks, eyeing up Magnus' plate and what looks like the little croissants they get at the Institute sometimes, but way bigger and covered in flaky nuts and powdered sugar. 

"Almond croissants," Magnus tells him. He cuts a piece off all dainty, then stuffs it in his mouth. "Mah fawwit." 

Alec laughs. Magnus laughs and sprays nuts everywhere. Alec laughs harder. 

It's so easy. It's so warm. They eat, they talk, they sit in comfortable quiet. 

"You should stay for breakfast more often," Magnus tells him. 

Alec smiles, sips his coffee. Best damn coffee he's ever tasted. "Yes," he says. "Yeah, I should."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are <3
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ravelens) if you feel like dropping by.


End file.
